Network elements are used in communications networks to control communications traffic along various data paths. Operations, administration and maintenance (OAM) software (i.e., management software) is used to manage the operation of the network elements. Typically, the management software is delivered to the user on a compact disc (CD), tape or some other form of tangible media. The user is responsible for installing the software on a client device and associating it with the appropriate network element. The software executes locally on the client machine (e.g., personal computer (PC)).
Various versions of the management software may be available to the client. An incorrect version can be incompatible with the network element or may not provide some of the features of more recent versions. Thus the user must implement software asset tracking to ensure the correct version is installed and executing on the client.
A network element can execute the management software locally and communicate with the client to transfer network element data and to receive configuration data and commands. In this manner, the client always interacts with the proper version of the management software for the network element; however, significant bandwidth and resources of the network element are consumed.
Thus there remains a need for a method to reliably install and execute the proper type and version of management software for a network element on a client. The method should minimize the need for software asset tracking and should not significantly reduce the available resources of the network element. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides additional advantages.